What Happens On The Back Seat
by klcm
Summary: When Garcia gets a flat tyre, it doesn't take long for her and Morgan to find their way onto the back seat... ONEshot


**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing! **

**A/N:**_Right, here's a little (almost smutty) ONEshot =)_

_Hope you enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- What Happens On The Back Seat -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Damnit!" Penelope said hitting the steering wheel so forcefully her bangles and various bracelets snapped together making a loud clattering noise. She looked up at Derek's amused face and shot him a look, "This does not, and I mean does not, constitute that my car is old and past it you hear?"

"If you had a better car, you'd have better tyres," Derek pointed out, and shot her his best I-Know-Everything glance.

"Okay, Mr Hot Shot, what car would you give me if I were to part with my beloved Esther?" She asked as they sat on the side of the emptying highway.

He leant in, a grin on his lips, "Something classic."

"You're in a classic car," Penelope butted in and then put her hands up, "Sorry, go on."

"Thank you," He replied and thought for a moment, "Something classy, and bold."

Penelope burst out laughing, "You've just described my baby, so face the fact that the car I drive is one this is perfectly made for me."

Derek's face pinched for a second as he tried to think of an argument, of a better car, "Fine," He relented when he couldn't imagine Penelope driving any other car but her bright caddy. "You call triple A and I'll sort the tyre if I can," Derek advised her with a plan as he went to climb out of the car, "Be back in a second, Gorgeous."

"Be safe," She warned as a truck flew passed her little caddy, rocking it in its wake.

It didn't take Derek long to realise this wasn't going to work. He gave up trying to fix the tyre in the near darkness, he dropped the wrench into the darkness that had swallowed the concrete below and went back to the door and opened the door and quickly jumped in, getting out of the cold instantly.

He froze as he looked at the driver's side and saw it was empty. Without another cognitive thought he looked behind him and found Penelope sitting there looking over at him innocently.

"Why are you back there exactly?" Derek asked as he looked at Penelope huddled up on the back seat of Esther.

"I got cold," She said simply, an impish, sexual look covering her expression. She gave him a little shrug and then smiled seductively at him, "Fancy coming and warming me up, Sweetness?"

"I think we need to suss a way home, Baby," Derek said thinking rationally for a moment. "I'm guessing you didn't call triple A?" He asked her as he took in her look.

"Well," she started and leant forward, "I did, but you see," she continued and kept his attention, "there's over an hour's weight."

"And you were thinking of?"

"Using our time wisely," Penelope teased and she saw that Derek didn't seem to be any wiser to what she was trying. "I mean, you can't deny our chemistry any longer, Handsome. You can't deny that what I want is exactly what you want. You can't deny the inevitable, Hot Stuff."

"What would that be?" He asked, making Penelope believe that he was still absolutely clueless.

"That I am in love with you," Penelope spoke low and seductively, her tone completely believable, "Because I do."

Without another word Derek climbed over the front seats and let leash everything he was feeling. He made Penelope feel his love completely within moments of their lips meeting one another. He ran his hand up into her hair and kept her where he had her. He kept his side of the kiss, while Penelope worked keeping her.

Parting slightly, Derek could feel the heat rising, the intensity sky rocketing, but he didn't know if Penelope was up for continuing this in her car. However, the glint in her eyes told him differently, it told him that the moment he had only ever imagined was bestowed upon him and he had two options.

He either took it, or he stopped it right now, and walked away from it.

"God I love you," Derek mumbled as Penelope pulled in him back and kissed him fiercely and ran her hand up and under his t-shirt. Feeling the warmth of her palm as it ran up his spine, Derek let himself whisper the words that had tightly held his heart together for years.

"That's good," Penelope murmured back as she drew life from his lips. "I love you too."

To both Derek and Penelope that was all they needed to know for this moment to be completely right.

That it was going to happen.

Derek's long fingers ran up Penelope's thigh and finally wrapped themselves around the thin strap of Penelope's panties and he began to tug, just as a flashing light filtered the steamed up window above Penelope's head and tap hit the glass.

"Crap!" Penelope jumped and started to sort herself out. Her mind rallying over various scenarios of who was at the window and each and everyone ended very much the same – their death. After all, there was always that urban legend of the couple who were going to have sex and the boyfriend always ended up beheaded and his head used as a drumstick on the roof of the car. Penelope was one hundred percent positive that Derek was not going to be losing his head any time soon unless under her will.

Derek couldn't hide the look on his face that made him look like a naughty school boy. Even as he watched Penelope trying to gain composure he couldn't quite school his look.

"Behave," Penelope scolded as she took notice of the red and blue lights of a police car parked behind her classic caddy and realised at long last that this wasn't going to turn into the latest horror movie. "Shit! It's the police."

Derek shot her a look and chuckled, shaking his head at her innocence. "Only just noticed, huh?"

"Yeah," she said shaking her head hastily at him.

Shaking his head with amusement, Derek climbed back over and wound down the window to the awaiting officer as he stood there. "Evening," Derek said politely.

"Everything okay?" They were quickly asked, "I noticed your tail lights up the road and then noticed you had blown a tyre. I was just checking that everything was fine."

"Sorry, Officer," Derek apologised, "I did start, but the light's too dark and triple A should be here. I'm gonna get my girl back to our house as soon as I can, but until then we're just hanging tight and keeping a bit of warmth between us."

"Sounds a good plan," The man said back and looked at the pair of them. "I have a torch if you need any assistance sorting the tyre out. Get yourself and your little lady home quickly?"

"I think Triple A's going to be here very soon. We've done most of the waiting," Derek replied politely, feeling the itch in his pants as he fought with himself to get alone with Penelope before he felt himself become completely turned off.

"Just be careful, this highway gets a lot of speeding trucks," The officer replied to Derek and said goodbye. As he walked off he turned back, "Oh, before I go," He started and took in the pairs bewildered expressions, "Best you get rid of the handprints off of the back window." He pointed out and then shot them an amused smiled, "Have a good evening."

Penelope couldn't withhold the giggle that built in her chest as she looked at the window behind her and saw the handprint very clearly left in the demisting windscreen. As she heard the window shut, she looked back at Derek, "Our house eh?" Penelope asked once they were alone.

"Let's take this home," Derek concluded, ignoring her comment entirely and slid back over to give the tyre another tried so he could get ready to drive home. He waited for Penelope to move back to the driver's side to be ready but he saw she hadn't budged. Looking back at her, he smirked, her look still dazed at what had just happened. "Gonna sit there and stare all night?"

"What just happened?" She said as she pointed to the police car as it drove passed and joined the highway. The shock of the moment finally hitting her.

Derek chuckled at her innocence, "Lynch never take you for a spin in the back seat?"

"No, he certainly didn't!" Penelope defended and that only fuelled Derek's amusement. "We just got caught, Derek! Not by anyone, but by a cop!"

"Yeah?" Derek queried, not really seeing a problem.

She looked at him and tilted her head, "This a usual for you?"

"When I was seventeen maybe," He told her and smirked, "Man, it's been a while," He told her wistfully, his eyes looking off dreamily as he thought back.

"Ew! I don't think I wanna be turned off that way," Penelope complained from her seat in the corner of the back seat.

"So you are still turned on?" He asked her questioningly. He wasn't turned on anymore. Not in the sense that he was ready to explode. The burst of coolness through the open window had cooled him down and the moment had seemingly passed.

"When you're around I'm always turned on," She proclaimed and watched as he shot her a look that questioned her and she caved. "Okay! I'm turned on when you're not even around – you're always in my head!"

"Seems we're both on the same page then," Derek told her and leant over, running a hand over her thigh and up and under her skirt, "Now are you really gonna leave a man needing like this or let me go fix this so we can take it home?"

Penelope's expression changed as the shock slipped back to complete unadulterated lust, "I think this backseat's getting cold again, Sugar." She said as she tried to ignore the look that she was getting. She could tell he was ready to get home now more than ever, but she wasn't ready to lose this.

"I think it might be wise to take it home," Derek replied to her, thinking about the officer.

Putting her head to her shoulder, Penelope pouted, "Now I never thought big bad SSA Morgan would ever say no to a sexy blonde on the back seat of a car..."

Derek looked at Penelope as she started to take her cardigan off and he gulped. It was as her hand pushed its way from her thigh and up her leg and she pulled her skirt up slowly to show the black suspenders she was sporting under them that Derek felt himself become turned on again. He had to shift his hips as she undid a suspender and he felt his jeans become tighter at the thought.

"Ahh what the hell!" He said and clambered back over, capturing Penelope in a fierce kiss, reigniting the moment that had been killed only moments earlier.

What happened on the backseat was certainly not going to stick to the backseat after this.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- What Happens On The Back Seat -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
